


Collection of Aus

by skumhuu



Series: Ideas, Aus, and Drabbles oh my [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Eclipsetale (Alternate Universe), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Leviathantale (Alternate Universe), M/M, Multi, Murdershop au, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), WetDreamtale (Alternate Universe), minecraft au, redo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skumhuu/pseuds/skumhuu
Summary: Tidbits ranging from a couple sentences to full on drabbles about Aus I have and twitter threads I've made(Tags will be added to individual chapters, and chapters themselves are WIPs and may be edited over time)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Ideas, Aus, and Drabbles oh my [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148429
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	1. Table of contents:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags will be added before every chapter, please do not hesitate to ask for a certain tag if something squicks you out

**(WORK IN PROGRESS)**

Main twitter (NSFW, please do not follow or interact if you're a minor I will have to block you): <https://twitter.com/skumhuu>

Sfw twitter: <https://twitter.com/eclipsetale>

Sfw Tumblr: <https://skumhuu.tumblr.com/>

Tumblr Information page that answers questions about fanart, reposting, etc, (it is also a work in progress): <https://skumhuu.tumblr.com/info>

[ **One: Eclipsetale Sfw-** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825641/chapters/70702077)

My version of dream/swap or swap/dream, I call my Dream and Nightmare, Sun and Moon. Has basic facts about their au and links to art

[ **Two: Eclipsetale Nsfw-** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825641/chapters/70706271)

Nsfw tidbits about the au and the characters

[ **Three: Leviathantale Sfw-** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825641/chapters/70711137)

Mer au about the seven leviathans that used to rule it and how they interact with the world, with a focus on leviathan Dream and Nightmare and their crew of mer sharks as they welcome mershark!Cross into their family

[ **Four: Leviathantale Nsfw-** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825641/chapters/70711782)

Nsfw tidbits about the au and the characters

[ ** Five: WetDreamtale Nsfw-  ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825641/chapters/70714032)

Is a Lust au and thus almost entirely NSFW, I will not be posting it on any of my sfw alts

[ **Six: ReDo Au Sfw-** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825641/chapters/70714836)

Time travel au where Dream wakes up back when he and Nightmare still lived under their tree and nothing has gone wrong yet

[ **Seven: Murdershop Au Sfw-** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825641/chapters/70715889)

Au where during the day most of the characters are simple shop owners/workers, but at night they're something much different

[ **Eight: Murdershop Au Nsfw-** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825641/chapters/70715889)

Nsfw tidbits about the au and the characters

** Nine: Minecraft Au Sfw- **

Minecraft Au with Beekeeper!Dream and sheepherder!Cross living their best domestic life on a tiny island with their moobloom, Blossom and their bees and sheep

**Ten: Soulmate Au Sfw-**

Ideas for soulmate aus, will be split into smaller chapters about certain ideas, those ideas may be nsfw


	2. Eclipsetale sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of dream/swap or swap/dream, I call my Dream and Nightmare, Sun and Moon. Has basic facts about their au and links to art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sfw

**(WORK IN PROGRESS)**

Their tumblr refs right here:  
  
<https://skumhuu.tumblr.com/post/628385032057372672/moon-and-his-crew>

<https://skumhuu.tumblr.com/post/628380327377846272/finished-the-sunshine-trios-ref-sheets-spoiler>

**Nightmare - Moon**

-Twins with Sun

-Has shadow tendrils, or tentacles, they are more difficult for him to maintain

-Can become intangible and turn entirely into shadow and travel through them. He can be forced out with bright light but it hurts

**Dream - Sun**

-Twins with Moon

-Scared of the dark

-How would Sun react to an angry moon? Depends on who Moon’s angry at, and why. Most of the time, an angry Moon is pretty harmless. Then there are times when even Sun’s wary of his brother’s power. There’s a reason that after all these years, Sun is still afraid of the darkness.

\- An untouchable aura surrounds him. He's the type where he’ll be all touchy, pulling people places, getting in close, but the moment they touch back he’ll suddenly be out of reach. (The only exception is Moon of course, but Moon’s the exception to a lot of things.) 

-Sun’s powers are less mind control and more purifying (corrupting) a person’s mind/soul until they are nothing more than a blank slate. They can’t feel anything, and are basically lifeless shells that Sun can manipulate. They grow large salt crystals on their bodies over time and become completely monochrome.

-Moon and Sun’s powers cancel each other out. It’s how Moon keeps Sun from purifying his crew and why Sun can’t ‘purify’ his brother.

-Sun's nicknames for others: <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1310823872829296640?s=20>

**Error - Syntax**

-Syntax is Moon's right hand. Silver may be his knight, but Syntax is second in command. He is Moon's first companion, and Moon always confides in him. They're both big nerds and need help showing each other how much they care

Syntax struggling to stay in control: <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1342765262781771778?s=20>

More about him being second in command: <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1342773226364133378?s=20>

**Killer - Silver**

The reason Silver doesn’t have Moon’s symbol on his outfit: <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1302790041727578112?s=20>

His soul has a claim on it, made by Moon to keep his Chara from influencing him and letting him feel emotions.

**Horror - Ore**

Some of Ore's struggles with recovering from starvation: <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1310795764067643393?s=20>

**Dust - Lead**

**Dusttale!Paps - Rust**

His name- <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1312972541183565825?s=20>

**Cross - Zero**

Defected to Moon's side.

Just like how Moon has a claim on Silver's soul, Sun has a similar one on Zero's. Mainly to keep Chara asleep, but also to bind his little knight even closer to his side (via magic and emotional manipulation) Both Sun and Moon can mess with each other's bonds, but it takes a lot of magic and effort to manipulate the other's magic. They also can't exactly get rid of the other's claim either, only twist it. Even when Zero takes Moon's side, he can't get rid of the bond even if he wanted to (Does he? He's not sure). Both Silver and Zero also have to learn how to mask their locations from the bonds, because it's also meant to alert a twin if their knight is in danger/hurt.

**Linum - Ink**

His design is based off a witch doctor, he doesn't drink paints to fake emotions, and he's constantly creating new potions and poisons,

**Blue - Bunny**

His design is based off the rabbits that come out of a magician's hat, he is both the magician and the rabbit. 

More info on Bunny's powers: The phrase 'eyes are the windows into the soul' is a bit how Bunny’s powers work His abilities don’t work on soulless beings, and only somewhat affect blind people, apple souls and partial souls. His mind control is mostly visual and particularly auditory, 

One of the reasons Bunny adores Linum so much is because he _can’t_ do anything to him and he’s the only one around who doesn’t mind Bunny hanging off him. (Linum actually goes to _Sun_ for ‘emotional shots’ every once in a while or to run tests and Bunny fumes with rage/jealousy every time)

Now consider this: Bunny allowing Linum to run some ‘ _tests_ ’ on him because he likes Linum a lot

Bunny's bunny ears: <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1328538423590866946?s=20>

Bunny has bunny ears because his brother used to ask him to summon them all the time when he read him 'fluffy bunny'. Bunny being cute and sweet as he hops around acting out parts of the story with lots of enthusiasm. Jumping at Papy to surprise him at the good parts. Giggling at his little brother's surprised squeals of joy, ears perked up with excitement and eyes bright as he tucks Papyrus in for bed. Young Bunny who hasn't turned into the awful person he is just yet.


	3. Eclipsetale Nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, sexual preferences, shipping, ecto colors, breast sizes, mind control, dubcon and noncon at times, more tags will be added as this is worked on

**(WORK IN PROGRESS drabbles will be placed in their own chapters soon)**

Ship names:

Dream/Nightmare/Sun/Moon- Remclipse

Sun/Moon- Eclipsecest

Nightmare/Moon- Moonmare

Nightmare/Sun- Sunmare

Dream/Sun- Seam

Dream/Moon- Moonlite

Sun/Silver- Silversun

Zero/Sun- Sunbadger

Zero/Moon- Moonbadger

Moon/Silver- Silvermoon

Zero/Cross- Doublecrossed

Sun/Bunny- Sunabun

Sun's [sexual](https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1310515934621302784) preferences in bed

Moon's [sexual](https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1310524883235999744) preferences in bed

Talking about Moon's [boobs](https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1310496815364616192?s=20) and how he's like Nightmare in that regard

Tumblr ask:

How Sun would currently react to Moon being interested in somebody romantically:

Right now they rarely come into contact. Moon is always on the run with his crew, occasionally saving people and doing his best to stay out of the limelight. He thinks he doesn’t have time for crushes, much less a relationship. Especially when there’s the chance that he could get them killed.  
  
It would take Sun a moment to find out. He’s usually either hunting Moon down, purifying aus, or handling the aus that he’s already purified. The moment he finds out though? He will want to use this person against his brother

** Sunabun threads: **

Sun watches this video when he first gets bunny: <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1326027912928239616?s=20>

Sunabun but it's this video: <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1326026373450887168>

Sunabun forced cuddles- <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1326028992395272192>

Sun dragging a kicking struggling Bunny into his lap, rolling his eyelight at how secretly frightened Bunny is of him. Forcing him to summon his ears and beginning to softly pet him, ignoring the way the other flinches away and glares at him. Bunny tries not to get lulled into a false sense of security, but he can't help himself. He soon falls into a light doze, curled up in Sun's lap as Sun looks at paperwork and pets his skull. Sun hears Bunny begin to purr and smirks down at him, smug but not about to say anything yet and ruin all of his hard work.

Usually Sun would order Linum to give Bunny affection, but he wants Bunny to work better around him. Sun knows he's Bunny's main source of stress and upset, and slowly takes steps to make him a bit more comfortable around him (Though they both claim to want to toss the other into a volcano like the unkillable cockroach they are).

Even Linum gets a taste of Sun's cocktail-of-positive-emotions thrown at him from time to time. It always hits like a slap to the face, and the high can have pretty bad crashes afterwards if Sun doesn't properly pull away. Which he does on purpose sometimes to leave his victims shaky and lost, perfect for further emotional manipulation. He wants to leave them dependent on his power, get them hooked and desperate for a fix. He can't rly do that to any of Moon's crew just like he can't kill them, Moon's influence giving them buffers, but he can still cause some damage.

**Syntax/Ore Lactation Thread:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1316641905330081792>

Ore needs to keep up his strength and what better than pure magic essence? It's easy on the stomach yet packed full of energy/intent.

Still recovering Ore suckling at Syntax's nipple, occasionally pulling away to lap at the other one to clean it up. Neither breast goes neglected, and Syntax is gritting his teeth, trying not to rub his thighs together. His face feels like its on fire as Ore makes a tiny noise of content and sucks harder. Kneading his other breast like a small kitten, nuzzling harder into Syntax like he's touch starved. And Syntax is trying not to react, only allowing himself to cradle Ore's skull close as he rocks the other in his lap.

There's a soft intimacy to the act, Syntax so gentle as he cradles Ore close and gives him what he needs. Feeding him, giving him strength. Every suckle feels like its tethered to his very core, tugging sweetly and leaving a soft loving ache in his soul. He can't help but squirm needily. Meanwhile, Ore feels warm and loved for the first time in a long, long time. Cuddling into Syntax and sharing body heat as he drinks. He feels the loving intent in Syntax's magic, and it fogs up his skull and makes him feel like he's on cloud 9

Syntax is very shy when it comes to his breasts. If one of the crew was injured, he definitely would nurse them back to health if it was the only thing he could do to help, especially if Moon wasn't there. Injured!Moon suckling softly at Syntax, both of them embarrassed and shy as Moon takes what he needs. Syntax yelps in surprise when Moon first nuzzles in close, his nasal bridge cold against his ecto. Moon flinches only for Syntax to pull him back in, softly apologizing.


	4. Leviathantale Sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mer au about the seven leviathans that used to rule it and how they interact with the world, with a focus on leviathan Dream and Nightmare and their crew of mer sharks as they welcome mershark!Cross into their family

**Link to the thread for the basic outline for how Cross gets involved: **<https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1332213344137318400?s=20>  
  
Cross is a fox shark mer who meets a sweet little goldfish!Mer who goes by the name of Dream. Dream's very sweet and friendly towards him and Cross is immediately smitten with this tiny mer who isn't afraid of him despite him being a shark. He wants to protect his new (and only) friend. 

At first, they meet every couple of weeks, Dream appearing out of nowhere to sunbathe near the surface. He never hunts, and he always looks healthy and happy despite this. Cross takes up guarding him from any threats. Dream lets him, finding the shark sweet and caring like an overgrown puppy. They quickly grow close, and Cross starts to find himself wrapped around the tiny mer, cuddling as they bathe in the sunlight. 

Dream talks about his brother and his crew a lot, eventually revealing that they live a little deeper down and don't need as much sunlight as he does. Which is why Dream takes trips to the surface, getting as much sun as he can before going back home (And also to get a small break from them) 

Cross is a little bemused about a gang of goldfish living so far down below (Not far enough to live in the Deep obviously, how would any goldfish survive THERE?), but doesn't pry much. Dream is also kind enough not to pry into Cross's past as well, which Cross is forever grateful for.

Then, one day they're attacked by a strange shark who has been appearing around Cross for months. Cross immediately jumps to protect Dream, snarling at this grinning mer who keeps popping up in his business. The stranger tries to rile Cross up and take a few 'stabs' at the two, only for Dream to finally break away from Cross's protective hold and stop the fight. 

Thus Cross meets Killer, a member of Nightmare's crew and a bull shark?? Apparently Killer has always been around to watch over Dream during his trips to the surface, tho Dream keeps slipping away lately to meet up with his new 'date-mate'

(cue blushy spluttering from the cream duo) With Killer's little test out of the way, he turns serious and tells Dream to be more careful and that Killer's going to have to stick closer from now on because of 'boss's orders'. See, Nightmare's been growing uneasy with Dream's frequent trips to the surface, despite it being necessary for Dream's health.

Even though he trusts Dream, he doesn't trust CROSS, and the humans have been more active lately only making Nightmare MORE paranoid that something could happen. So Dream goes back home with Killer after that, giving Cross a hug and an apologetic smile. Cross is left very, very confused and wondering What Just Happened. 

The next few visits are accompanied by Killer. Dream giggles when Killer and Cross bicker and argue, the three of them bonding and growing closer. Meanwhile Dream is growing increasingly frustrated because he and his brother are arguing about what sort of compromise they could come to about the situation. Dream doesn't want to make Cross come down to the Deep, especially since Cross seems to have some sort of Past with that place.

And Nightmare has a bad habit of collecting mers and keeping them for his crew so Dream doesn't want Cross to feel trapped or forced back into the Deep because of him. Nightmare can't exactly leave the Deep for his trips either, so they're left at a standstill. 

At least until Plot Reasons happen and Killer is injured. Dream can't bring him home by himself, especially with the blood attracting any sort of predator their way. Even if they did try to leave without Cross, he wouldn't feel comfortable letting them go alone.

So Cross insists on helping, brushing off Dream's worries as he gathers Killer up and asks Dream to lead the way. Despite everything, Cross Did Not expect him to lead them down into the Deep, Dream's scales giving off a soft glow as the world gets darker. 

Cross grows more nervous and tense the further down they get, not wanting to be back in this place. His mind spins all the while. He didn't want to be here, there were so many dangers lying in the shadows, how did Dream and his brother live here??

Cross is very confused/uneasy yet determined to see this through and bring both Killer and Dream home safely. He's ready to defend them from anything, even the great Terror of the Deep if need be. Finally they start to reach the bottom, the corpses of shipwrecks littering the ocean's floor in a great big pile of twisted wood and metal.

Treasure lines the edges, skeletal remains everywhere he looked. Every bit of this place is seeped in death and darkness. Cross even spots whale bones scattered throughout the mess, the massive ribs adding to the image and making the mers feel even smaller. Despite this further they go, all screaming, 'Danger! Danger! Danger!' 

But he trusts Dream, he trusts Dream so much that he'd swim into the depths of hell if need be/ So he stays quiet and follows, making sure not to jostle Killer along the way. At last they come to an end of the seemingly endless amount of shipwrecks and bones, the ground abruptly cut off by pitch black darkness. A sea trench within a sea trench?? 

Dream floats out above it, fearless and steady. Cross sticks close, feeling tiny and unanchored above the sea of darkness. It feels as though the very shadows were closing in on them, wrapping around them ravenously. 

Cross feels his soul leap up into his throat when he realizes that feeling's not just in his head. Something dark and BIG is cutting them off from Horror and Dust, cutting off Dream's glow, the light doing nothing to illuminate their surroundings anymore. 

Cross acts on instinct and grabs Dream, tucking the tiny mer behind himself as he holds Killer close, snarling as his caudal fin glows a hot threatening red. Ready to slice through anything to keep them safe. Then, the whole world lights up, bathing them in blue. Cross blinks rapidly, eyes burning at the rapid change from pitch black darkness to a glaring teal. 

With everything lit up, Cross can see that the things that had been closing in around them were giant tentacles. His soul sinks at the realization that the blue wasn't a light source but in fact a giant eye, peering down at them. Even so, Cross waves his tail fin threateningly and bares his teeth. 

"Stay back." He snarls, trying to look as threatening as possible even when he feels anything but.

"You really are a fool." A voice says, unimpressed. The words rumble through Cross's bones.

"Cross..." Dream murmurs softly, peering over his shoulder with a sheepish smile. "This is my brother, Nightmare." Cross can only stare at Dream, sockets wide.

"What." Cross says dumbly.   
  


(And thus, Cross meets Kraken!Nightmare! The great terror of the deep! They Do Not get along at first)

~

 **Shiver-** What a group of sharks is called and the term Dream and Nightmare use for their crew

**Nightmare and Dream's shiver:**

Cross- Fox Shark/Thresher Shark

Instead of Cows, he's afraid of sunfish: <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1339455139602718722?s=20>

Why he's nervous about being in the deep: <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1339453890463457281?s=20>

Killer- Bull Shark

Dust- Oceanic White Tip Shark (His brother is a ghostly pilot fish that follows him around)

Horror- Great White Shark

**Size chart for the mer au in order of smallest to largest:**

Nightmare

Dream

Killer=Dust

Cross

Horror

Nightmare

Dream

(Dream and Nightmare are on there two times because they have two forms.)

 **Cross and Nightmare don't get along very well until Cross gets injured by a harpoon and Nightmare comes to his rescue:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1332243574071635970?s=20>

**Nightmare and the deep thread:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1332395795694411778?s=20>

Nightmare rarely ever leaves the deep anymore because he'd rather not risk the safety of his people by exposing them to more of humankind. He knows that humanity is only growing stronger, and while he may be powerful, humans have numbers and technology on their side. 

Nightmare stays hidden, making his nest in the depths, a den full of centuries old sunken ships that he mostly brought down himself. A den of gold, and death, and darkness, where he hides his most valuable treasure: his brother and the rest of his minions

He is feared amongst many, a story told to guppies as a warning not to tread too deep. His name a mere whisper on the breaths of even the most daring. The Great Terror of the Deep. The Beast of Forever Sleep. Death follows wherever he may go, no hint of mercy in his soul.

 **Where the deep is located thread:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1340515613857464321?s=20>

Nightmare and his crew actually live in the Puerto Rico Trench which is located in the Bermuda Triangle. Typically most creatures can't survive the intense pressure, but these are magic merskeletons who also have Nm and Dream's magic keeping them safe. Nightmare and Dream have unintentionally created a lot of lore and mystery around their area. 

Giant lights only found deep in the depths, impossibly big and alien. There's no logical answer. No animal, no submarine is big enough to make them. As well as the sudden weather changes, violent tragedies, and mysterious disappearances.

 **Nightmare being seen by humans in his small form thread:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1340504400498978816?s=20>

**Farmtale Sans thread:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1339748114488582145?s=20>

**Selkie!Blue thread and ref** :  
<https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1340602101118996480?s=20>  
<https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1339746208290582530?s=20>

 **Leviathantale Inkerror comic: ** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1346679069233049600?s=20>

**There are seven leviathans in total in this au, one for every great sea thread: ** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1346695524221673472?s=20>

There are seven leviathans in total in this au, one for every great sea. Once upon a time they ruled over all seven seas, shifting tectonic plates and causing massive loss of life as they waged war on each other. Ecosystems suffered, many innocent creatures boiled alive or frozen to death. Earthquakes, tsunamis, thunderstorms, and hurricanes answered their calls, mother nature at their fingertips.

They had little regard for life, only caring about hurting one another. Then, two of them vanished into thin air, and their disappearance rippled through the group, bringing the war to a standstill. With time, the rest found peace in their own way. Dust began to settle, the sea gods realizing that what they were doing was only hurting their home and accomplished nothing but hurting one another.

Life went on, leviathans becoming little more than folklore as human and monsterkind developed tools and gained more knowledge. All Nightmare and Dream want is to leave their past behind and focus on their future with the mers who changed them for the better. None of them know what the twins truly are, nor do they realize how ancient and powerful they are. 

Dream once boiled mers alive without remorse, cold and uncaring as if all those lives were dirt on his fin. Nightmare devoured and used the tides in an attempt to hurt his brother, he didn't care how many had to suffer from his spite. Things are different now. Much different. A good different. Dream and Nightmare are finally at peace with each other, and they strive to keep that peace and to keep what's theirs safe.

** The Leviathans of Leviathantale: **

1: Nightmare- Small form Octopus, leviathan form Kraken

2: Dream- Small form Goldfish, leviathan form Koi

3: Ink- Can shift his shape from the tiniest squid to be as big as a colossal squid (Typically stays around Error's size)

4: Error- Small form Moray Eel, leviathan form ???

5: Reaper Small form ???, leviathan form ???

6: ???

7: ???

(Any ???s will be revealed with time, don't want to spoil anything)

**Kcrm mer au:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1332892124656898050?s=20>

**The murder trio all chanting this meme when Dream's angy before they dive in for cuddles (not caring if they get burned on accident):** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1332943686158659585?s=20>


	5. Leviathantale Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw, double dicks, tonic immobility,

**(WORK IN PROGRESS, might be split into separate chapters later on)**

**The first mer au art with Kross:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1332185191977250816?s=20>

**Short thread, considering Dream doming Cross:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1332255904260120578?s=20>

** Nightmare's Beak: ** [ https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1346344546553233410?s=20](https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1346344546553233410?s=20)

<https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1346344757593862145?s=20>

**Considering the fact that Cross, too, has a double dick:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1332258696467009536?s=20>

Also: Killer has a double dick But So Does Cross. He should dick down all of his mates but also smol!Nightmare, completely overwhelming him with love and affection. Small Nightmare clinging to Cross. Staring at his two throbbing dicks and realizing that Cross could probably reach his ribs in this state. Keening as Cross slowly impales him, nuzzling and nibbling as he gently, lovingly takes the smaller mer. Nightmare making the prettiest sounds as Cross humps into him while gently nipping his throat.

Cross could fuck both Dream and Killer at the same time. Killer could fuck himself on one while holding Dream close, both of them helping him squeeze between them. Slowly pulling the tiny mer down onto Cross's other dick. Maybe they're all cradled in Nightmare's hands, the kraken watching everything as his tentacles play with their bodies.

**Shark Nuzzles Thread:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1340508159555887104?s=20>

Because of their sensitive noses, shark mers nuzzle each other as a sign of deep affection and to bond as a shiver. Cross gets very flustered the first time Killer (gently) playfully bonks their faces together. Like a cat, nuzzling his face against Cross as he curls their tails together and pins Cross down into the sand for some one-on-one grooming. Cross, of course, sputters at first and Killer teases him a lot for not nuzzling back. Prodding and egging him on until Cross finally bumps back, all gruff and grumpy. (It's the first time he's ever nuzzled anybody) Dream and Nightmare also nuzzle and get nuzzles as well.

Rubbing their noses seems to make sharks calm down and fall into tonic immobility as well, so face bonks are definitely an option for calming down frenzied sharks. It's much more intimate as well because the nuzzler is trusting that they won't get their face bitten off even when the mer is in a frenzy.

Dream fearlessly bonking his face against a frenzied!Cross, giggling at the surprised little, "Mrp?!" sound that escapes him. Nuzzling Cross lovingly, slowly maneuvering him onto his back as he pins the larger mer down beneath him. By the time he's calmed down Cross's eyelights are blown wide, fuzzy and round as he slumps beneath Dream. Letting the little goldfish do as he pleases. And Dream is content to lie on top of Cross, peppering kisses all over his cheeks and pressing their faces together

**Sharks chirp like cats thread:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1350300183490392064?s=20>

Sharks chirping like cats when they're excited, frustrated, or can't reach their prey for whatever reason. Cross's teeth chattering as little whiny chirps escape him, and he can't stop the chatter AND suppress his instincts, so he's a chirpy little mess growing up. He'll see prey in the distance or a meal in front of him full of hot blood and meat and a little chirps escape him without his permission. Everyone thinks it's really cute, and he's very flustered by it. Also the whole crew chattering as Nightmare holds them back from a meal or a hunt.

Eyelights narrowed to slits as they dart back and forth or shift in Nightmare's tentacles, unable to tear their eyes away from the easy prey. All chirping like kittens seeing a bird through the window for the first time. Cross is the easiest to make chirp, and it's very cute. He'll try not to stare at the prey, but his jaws will twitch and soft sounds will escape without his permission as the rest of his shiver try to coax him into taking the killing blow with his claws and not his knife.

He also chirps at fish sometimes, watching them swimming around like a cat fixated on a laser pointer dot. Wanting to 'hunt, catch, play!' but not allowing himself. Holding a stiff stance, sticking close to the others no matter how hard they try to let him know it's okay.

Cross chattering, sockets wide and focused as his tail swishes behind him. Only to blush when he realizes he's being watched. (Because not being able to hunt or catch shiny things is something he's used to. He's used to only ever chirping out his frustrations from behind a glass wall. That's all he was ever allowed to do.)


	6. WetDreamTale Nsfw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw, all sorts of kinks

  
**WetDreamtale:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344493457080016896?s=20>

<https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344185736774488065?s=20>

**Special Kinks thread:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344917986231123968?s=20>

Each of them specialize in specific kinks (Though they are all pretty experienced and interested in anything that isn't a personal turnoff/squick) They are all switches as well, no matter what their expertise is. Mint and Lemon are running a high class brothel together in this au. They are all very good at aftercare, and safewords are very VERY important. If one of them purposely ignores a safeword? They get the boot. (If someone ignores one of THEIR safewords? Mint will dust them, no hesitation) They all have sex lots and are very happy and in love with each other.

** WetDream Au Names:**

** Cross- Acai **

[ https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344100597398695936?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344100597398695936?s=20)

Acai- Service Topping, Petplay, Breeding Kink, Humiliation, Aftercare. Acai is the newest member, and he has a difficult time trying to find his place and figure out what he's best at. Lemon, Ube, and Mint all take him under their wings and train him rather thoroughly Acai has tags for each one of his lovers (Kcrm become mates in the future and he gets a tag that has all of their symbols combined) Another specialty of Acai's is cuddling! The reason one of his specialties is Aftercare is because he's very good at comforting and making sure someone is alright after a scene goes awry.

** Killer- Ube  **

[ https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344149776779124737?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344149776779124737?s=20)

Ube- Knife/Blood play, Masochism, Brat kink, Dirty Talk. Can play the sassy bratty bottom, or the dirty talking, knife wielding dom. He's skilled with all sorts of sharp objects and knows just where to cut and how deep. Also very good at first aid and knowing when to stop before someone gets too hurt.

Also: Ube's soul is always heart shaped, and he's stable. His soul begins to get all drippy when his heat flares up. It turns back into a circle when something sexual happens that he's Not Okay with. His soul IS his safeword.

** Dream- Lemon **

[ https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344094348749762562?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344094348749762562?s=20)

Lemon- Dominatrix, Power Bottoming, Dom Drop. Good for training new, inexperienced Doms and Subs. He's gentle yet firm and commanding, and knows the perfect ways to take people apart before lovingly putting them back together.

** Nightmare - Mint **

[ https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344183880664952832?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344183880664952832?s=20)

Mint- Sadism, Roleplay, Subspace, Praise Kink, Sub Drop, Degrading kinks. Mint specializes in darker fantasies, thus roleplaying (Usually on the top, but he's down for both, bottoming for him needs to be with a trusted partner OR with precautions set in place beforehand). He's basically hentai in a nutshell, and there's not many dark kinks he doesn't do. Tentacles and oviposition are another specialty of his.

** Error- Lime **

[ https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344905656168538114?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344905656168538114?s=20)

Lime- Shibari, Exhibitionism and Voyeurism. He doesn't usually like to be touched, and will typically be the one touching and playing, or simply watching his partner squirm as he plays with himself. He's very talented with bondage of all types

** Lust- Passion (Passionfruit)  **

** Dust- Yuzu **

** Horror- Boysen (Short for Boysenberry and Sen as a nickname) **

** Ink- Kiwi or Kiki **

Needs to absorb cum in order to gain emotions

**Possible names and Kiwi and Lime having sex (tw, dollification, subspace, safe sex without a proper safeword): ** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1344935170147807232?s=20>

Kiwi: "Wait until I'm an emotionless husk :) Treat me like a lifeless sex doll and pump me full of cum until I'm sobbing from the sudden rush of emotions :) it'll be super fun pls and thank :)))"

Lime: "You weird ass son of a bitch, I'm in." 

Lime definitely has a dollification kink. He'd dress Kiki up in pretty clothes, more bold than he usually is with touching. All the while Kiwi listlessly watches, pliant under Lime's touches. He's not limp, but soft and yielding. Taking whatever pose Lime wants from him. Kiwi DOES get hungry for emotions and cum the longer he goes without. When he's OUT out, Kiwi then reverts to uncaring/unfeeling for anything which is too far for his personal comfort.

Since he's not completely out of emotions in this scene (so he can summon ecto), he might gently wiggle his hips in the air, trying to tempt Lime. His eyelights the palest pink, sockets half lidded as small airy noises escape him. He stills when Lime places a hand on his hip, rubbing soothing circles as he murmurs, "It's okay, I won't let you get go too far under. I got you, Kiki. I'm your safety net afterall."

And if Kiwi had enough emotion left he'd tremble from relief, knowing that even if he can't say his safeword when in this state Lime KNOWS him. Lime would catch him if he falls too far down, uncaring and unfeeling, unable to say his safeword because he won't care enough to use it. Being that way scares Kiwi, but being that way with one of his trusted partners? He never feels more safe and more loved. They'll always take care of him. They'll never let him lose himself in the blank emptiness.

Scenes where Kiwi doesn't have a lot of emotions available would most likely only be done with more experienced and trusted partners. After some training Acai could try, but right now they both probably wouldn't just to be safe. Other types of scenes on the other hand are more than welcome.


	7. ReDo Au Sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel au where Dream wakes up back when he and Nightmare still lived under their tree and nothing has gone wrong yet

  
**Somehow Dream's back in his younger body and he wakes up to see a young Nightmare hovering worriedly over him thread:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1330336057892728832?s=20>   
  


Somehow Dream's back in his younger body and he wakes up to see a young Nightmare hovering worriedly over him. Realizing what has happened, Dream does everything in his power to keep Nightmare from going down the wrong path again. Clinging to his brother at all cost and glaring at any villager who even thinks of hurting his brother. Dream knows better now then to trust them just because they're nice to him.

For whatever reason, the multiverse has given Dream a second chance, and he's desperate not to waste it. Especially since he's also lost all his friends and some of them won't be born for centuries. And even when they ARE finally born/created, they won't remember him. Dream desperately tries not to think about that, denying that a very big part of himself is mourning the people he's 'lost'. Knowing that part of his own brother is gone for good although Night is right there in front of him.

Dream also really, really doesn't want Night to find out. Wondering if Night will even believe him, or worse, Night getting hurt as a result. Stuttering and babbling out excuses when Night asks him how he knows something. Lying when Night asks him why he looks so sad when Dream sees something that reminds him of Cross or Ink or the rest of their friends.

Now time for the twist.

Night has always been smart and antisocial, but Dream can't figure out why Night keeps trying to avoid him. They'd always been close as kids, maybe he's clinging too much?? Then, one day after things begin to finally start to relax. (Night seems to be accepting Dream clinging to him. Dream even gets him to laugh a couple times and it's his favorite sound in the world.) They're sitting on a fallen log, legs dangling over a creek. They're talking about embarrassing things the other's done, teasing each other gently as they kick their feet in the water.

Dream, giggling and bumping their shoulders together, "Well at least _I've_ never gotten a library book overdue fee when we don't have any money."

Then Night says, a small smirk on his face as he bumps back, "At least _I've_ never tripped over my feet and stabbed someone with my arrows on accident."

And Dream, _freezes_ , because that hasn't Happened Yet.

He has his staff now, sure, but he hasn't done much shooting. Never had to before, not when everything was peaceful. Conflicts only getting bad as who gets to tell the bedtime story (Usually Night, he was better at reading aloud)

At least he hadn't needed to until Nightmare corrupted himself.

And when Dream finally looks up, Night looks completely nonchalant, tilting his skull at Dream with a curious look. As though he's waiting for Dream to respond. But Dream knows better than to believe that careful innocence, all sorts of emotions welling up as he stares at Night.

"You okay? You're acting funny." Night asks, bemused.

Dream, softly and full of pain as the pieces begin to fall into place: "Night...."

Night only blinks rapidly before glancing at the sky, "It's getting late, we should get back to the tree."

(The tree, hadn't Night always called her their mother? Or home? Another piece Dream had missed-)

And Night gets off the log, splashing through the water as he passes by Dream. Retreating. Running away. Dream jolts to his feet and grabs Night's wrist, yanking him to a halt. Night merely pauses, facing away even as his hand is trapped within Dream's.

"Night." Dream repeats, throat thick as he stares at the back of his brother's skull.

Night sighs, "Brother, we really ought to be getting back."

"I... I thought you didn't remember? I thought-"

Night cuts him off, finally turning to meet Dream's desperate gaze, "Dream, stop being ridiculous. Let's go." He yanks his hand free, only to grab Dream by the wrist and pull him forwards. Leading the way.

Dream numbly lets him, questioning his own memories. Questioning whether he was mixing things up or if he was just going crazy at this point. "I thought I lost you, Nightmare..." The name slips out, breathless and full of emotions he didn't dare put a name to.

This time, it was Night who froze, not even breathing, spine ramrod straight as he stares forward. Even the forest, always full of nature and the sound of life, stills in that moment. "Don't." Night whispers, dangerously soft. But Dream can't seem to stop himself.

Dream says "I missed you, Nightmare. All this time I thought I was alone. I thought you were gone"

"Don't call me that." Night chokes out.

"I thought I was the only one!" Dream burst, sockets burning.

"For stars sake quit it!" Nightmare spun, eyelights blazing. Night grabs Dream by the hands, clasping them together as he stares intently into his eyes, "Dream, you need to stop. This isn't worth it, just forget about whatever may lay in the past. This is your chance at a fresh start. Please..." Night trails off, glancing away.

"Treat me as if I were a bad dream. A nightmare if you will." Night murmurs, a tiny bitter smile tugging at his teeth.

"I mourned you," Dream spoke softly, quietly. Night flinched as though Dream had raised his hand to strike him. "You were right there by my side, yet I've never felt so alone in my life. I never stopped missing you for even a moment. Nightmare please, _please_ stop pretending."

It was Night's turn to be at a loss for words, "Dream..." He tried to slip his hands free, only for Dream to snatch them up once more. "No more lies. Tell me the truth, Nightmare. Do you remember?"

"I-" Night blinks rapidly, before a scowl the likes of which no one has ever seen crosses his features. "No, not at all. I don't have the slightest clue what you are talking about." He almost seems pouty, as though he were caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

And despite everything, Dream giggles. The absurdity of the situation catches up to him and Dream throws his arms around his sputtering brother. Holding him close, laughter suspiciously wet.

"I missed you." Dream laughs or cries, at this point he isn't sure. Emotions are hard to figure out without his apple soul to lessen the pain. Slowly, arms come up to return the hug, twice as tight, "I missed you too."

  
  
**Nightmare and Dream will have to wait centuries to see anyone else they knew from before thread:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1330391542641602560?s=20>

ReDo AU: Thinking about the fact that both Dream and Nightmare will have to wait centuries to see anyone else they knew. Dream missing Cross and the star sanses with a deep ache. Nightmare quietly feeling the same for his crew (Wondering if he'll even have a chance to have them back).

Nightmare wondering if making things 'better' this time around will have to include him losing one of the only good things he got out of being corrupted. Knowing that, yes, they were awful, but they were Awful Together and at the end of the day his boys were HIS boys.

Dream and Nightmare feel incredibly guilty for wanting Their Version back. Feeling like they're just using the new versions as replacements for the people they lost, yet not strong enough to stay away. Internally beating themselves up over it and suffering. Perhaps Dream and Nightmare make a pact to act out the events that led them to meeting/recruiting the people they care about. Planning everything out in meticulous detail, and dealing with the guilt/awful feelings that comes with lying to them

Killer makes the same dumb jokes and Ink still makes Dream wanna pull out hair he doesn't have. Fun moments, soft moments, strained moments, all plagued by tiny impulsive 'what if's. And they Know these versions are theirs. They all have the same spark, the same code. Their people aren't dead, they're still Right There but reset right back to the beginning. 

Eventually they begin to regain bits and pieces of their memories. Cross remembers something for the first time and Dream cries and cries as he hugs him. Also Ink remembering everything but never mentioning it because he is a goldfish. Killer remembering a couple things and keeping it to himself until the perfect time. Relishing in Nightmare's surprise. Nm trying to hide the vulnerable, hopeful look on his face, failing miserably.

Killer's grin goes crooked and soft, murmuring that he remembers Nightmare's laughter clearest of all, his real smiles never failing to light up Killer's whole stardamned month. And current Nightmare gets so flustered, averting his eyelight as his face burns a bright teal. Killer, "I also remember your cute blushes too."


	8. Murdershop Au Nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw tidbits about the au and the characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw, Blood, Violence, Obsessive Tendencies, Double Penetration, Ecto Genitalia, Poly Relationship

  
**Serial Killer BEI thread: ** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1336560493914443776?s=20>

Blue and Ink, bonding together: "He's so cute when he gets all upset about a little murder~" 

Error, expression haunted: "You practically slaughtered that man like a pig." 

Blue, "Which is exactly what he was! Now c'mere and let us cuddle you, Ruru <3"

Error stays with them, and they tease him darkly as he begins to fall down the rabbit hole. Error begins to gain autonomy of his own, losing grip on his sense of right and wrong. Snapping back that he could kill them too, as threatening as a kitten in their eyes but a deadly threat to anyone else. Only they can pin him down, knife in hand as they run the blade teasingly up his bones, making him whimper and tremble under their touch. Blue holding a knife to Error's throat as Ink fucks him, both of them relishing in the tears that drip from their soft lover's sockets. Ink licks them up, and Blue admonishes him for being unsanitary, even though they all know he wants a taste too.

Ink and Blue kissing wetly over Error's shoulder, sharing the taste of their lover. And Error can't help but watch, eyes glued to the sight as he clenches down around Ink. Ink pulls back from the kiss to murmur, "I think our little ruru likes to watch us share" and Error flushes.

Blue fingering Error as Ink rocks into him, stretching him as they both play with his clit and nip at his throat. Leaving possessive bruises on both sides of his neck. Then, once Blue deems him ready, he nods to Ink before they both lift Error up off Ink's dick. He whines at the loss, trying to buck but he can't due to his lovers' iron grip. Then, they bring him back down, and Error yelps at the added intrusion of another member. He sinks down on them with a soft whimper, hissing and tearing up at the burning throb in pelvis. 

Ink and Blue kiss his pained expression away, Blue rubbing circles into his hips as Ink presses a bullet vibe against his clit. They praise him all the while, telling him how good he's doing how perfect he is for the two of them. And Error mewls softly as his walls begin to relax and the pleasure returns. They all rock together, nice and slow, sharing Error perfectly, even cumming deep inside him together because they're such great sharers.

The longer Error stays with them the more his morals are absolutely yeeted out the window. Error just wants his lovers, he doesn't care what he has to do to keep them by his side anymore. He doesn't care who he has to be, who he has to kill, to keep them close. As long as they keep looking at him with worship/love in their eyes, Error will do anything. He tries to hide that from them, much to their amusement. He tries to act like he isn't, but he's just as obsessed and in love. Error loves them so so much. All he wants is for them to keep praising him.


	9. Murdershop Au Sfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au where during the day most of the characters are simple shop owners/workers, but at night they're something much different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfw, Blood, Violence, Serial Killers, Obsessive Tendencies

**Flowershop au gone bad thread (There is some nsfw later on, be careful not to scroll too far if you wish to avoid that):** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1336518544880775170?s=20>

Flowershop owner who likes to arrange their window's flowers every couple of days and the bookshop owner across the road who's 110% sure that their neighbor's a murderer because the flowerkeeper is arranging death threats in the form of flower languages. Spoilers: The flowerkeeper doesn't know anything about 'flower languages', they are paid to make flowers pretty. The bookstore owner's just a huge NERD.

Extra points if the flowerkeeper is a serial killer who's just trying to make pretty bouquets for his crush across the street and isn't sure why they're so scared of him. Mmmm this could be a good inkerror fic, or cherryberry with serial killer!Berry.

Flowershop ower!Ink: What's your favorite kind of flower? I think mine are aconites :D

Bookshop worker!Error: *sweating on the inside but scowling on the outside* Orange lilies >:/

(I didn't look up flower meanings just now shut up I'm not a NERD like Error)

Error sweats even harder when he starts getting white, pink, and red lilies on his doorstep. He wants to cry when he notices chrysanthemums mixed in. Ink asks him out on a date, and Error's doesn't wanna turn him down, but he also doesn't wanna end up missing. So he snaps that he doesn't go out with people without knowing them first which only makes Ink more determined to hang around him.

And Error, even though he keeps turning Ink down, and he keeps trying to keep his distance, slowly gets used to Ink. He becomes unsure of whether the creep across the street is really a murderer or if he's only a quirky weirdo and Error's jumping to conclusions.

They go on walks together during their lunch breaks, and Error finds himself starting to like the attention. Error finally says yes to a date, and it goes amazingly. He even lets Ink walk him home, and Ink kisses him goodnight on the cheek. They start going on all sorts of dates and with the increase in murders lately, Ink insists on walking Error home from work every night. One stormy evening after work, despite his leftover nerves, Error invites Ink to stay at his place and it's very soft. They cuddle and watch movies while their clothes dry.

Another person goes missing on the news, but Ink was with Error the whole time so he couldn't have done it. And with that, Error finally relaxes, sure that his boyfriend isn't a murderer. He even gets Ink a bouquet of white peonies, but Ink has no idea what he means. Embarrassed, Error explains the misunderstanding and Ink teases him for being such an adorable nerd. And that he's read too many murder mysteries. Error's grumpy about this until Ink starts asking what certain flowers mean and they chat about flowers all day long.

...

Then Error finds Ink standing over a body, knife in hand and absolutely soaked in blood.

Ink looks up, eyes blank and his expression dead. "You shouldn't be here, Err-bear." Error tries to run, but he trips and falls hard, giving Ink more than enough time to catch him, straddling his stomach as he pins his struggling lover beneath him. Ink takes in Error's horrified face, and cradles his cheek lovingly, smearing blood on him. Error's breath hitches, throat tight and panic rising. He doesn't know what to do.

Ink frowns at his soft, dry sob.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, I won't hurt you. Deep breaths, doll." Ink murmurs, soft and sweet.

"Y-you killed somebody." Error hiccups, glaring up at Ink.

"Yeah, but it was nobody you know so what does it matter?" Error looks at him like he's crazy (which he is).

"Of course it matters! This whole time! I knew it! I knew you were a psychopath. The fucking flowers said it all."

"To be fair, I had no idea what those meant. I just thought you were cute."

Despite everything, Error flushes, "Let me go." He growls, trying to wiggle free.

Suddenly, Ink's grip grows tight around his wrists, "I can't let you do that."

Error freezes, eyes wide and frightened, eyelights darting to the knife in Ink's free hand. And Error, after all these months of being paranoid, and on edge, slumps and says, almost brokenly, "So what now? You're gonna kill me? I thought you wouldn't hurt me."

"I won't, I just can't let you go running to the police." Ink says, eyes furrowed in thought.

"You're hurting me right now!" Error snaps, struggling in his grip.

He hisses in pain when Ink unconsciously tightens his hold even more. Ink immediately lets go at the sound of pain, sitting back as Error cradles his wrists against his chest protectively. Error glances at the knife, shrinking further beneath his lover. Ink notices the look and tosses his knife to the side, watching as Error relaxes just the slightest bit.

"I would never hurt you on purpose, Error. I promise." Ink murmurs.

"Then let me go. I won't tell anyone, just let me go home." Error says.

"I..." Ink seems unsure, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Error startles, completely thrown. "I don't want you to leave me." Ink admits, in a very soft voice that's completely unlike him. "It's okay if you go to the cops, I don't mind. Just please don't leave me."

Ink leans down, and Error is too shocked to move as Ink kisses him. Soft and chaste. Ink pulls away, looking down at Error as he confesses, "I love you, Error." And Error, Error stiffens, his whole face bright blue. He shoves Ink away without thinking, and where the murderer was like steel before, this time he's as light as a feather.

"Don't sweet talk me, asshole." Error snarls, getting to his feet. Right before he leaves, he glances back at Ink, sitting on the floor, covered in blood and looking like a kicked puppy. Error pauses, before murmuring, "I want a rain check on my answer."

Ink lights up at his response, chirping out a happy, "Okay~! Lemme go take care of the body and I can walk you home!" Error grimaces, "No, that's gross, fuck off." "I need to destroy all the evidence, Ruru-bear, and I-d-k if you've noticed but you're covered in blood!"

Ink then has to clean up a screechy, glitching Error, and walks him home just like normal, humming all the while. Error lies in bed, and ponders his life choices. He picks up his phone, looks at it for several long seconds. His fingers hover over the buttons for emergency services, before he turns it off.

The next morning, Ink greets him with a soft, "Ruru~!" And Error doesn't stop him from snuggling up to him. Things proceed as normal.

(And thus begins Error's slow descent into becoming a serial killer just like Ink.

Then serial killer!Blue gets added to the mix, both him and Ink doting on their sweet little book worm Error who gives them all sorts of creative ideas for murder, slowly corrupting him all the while. Serial killer!Bei AU, as a treat.

The reason Ink insists on walking Error home at night is Blue. The reason Ink was with Error during one of the murders is because Blue was the murderer for that one.)

-One of the reasons Error tries to tell himself to convince himself that it's okay if they murder just the 'bad guys' only for Ink to be like, "Nope, lol we just like murdering people. It's just that it's easier to get rid of criminals because the police don't look as hard for their bodies" :) And Error is just,,,, so done with his lovers...

Dream is the mafioso of a gang that keeps Ink and Blue under his protection. Dream tries to get rid of the competition and attempts to redirect Ink and Blue's feral murder energy as much as possible to his enemies. They are both under his protection, even if they did get caught, they wouldn't stay in jail for long

Nightmare is the mafioso of an opposing gang, neither of the twins know this.

Kcrm in the murdershop au: [https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1336593321012178944?s=20](https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1336593321012178944?s=20)

Teashop owner!Dream and his estranged brother Nightmare who owns a rival coffee shop. They don't realize that the other is the leader of powerful opposing mafia gang.

Nightmare runs his shop with Killer as his barista, and Cross works for him for a short while before Dream yoinks him up to work at his tea shop. Cross has no clue about the mafia stuff, he just wants to keep his job and stay afloat after getting disowned by his family/friends. Cross is very confused about the drama between Dream and Nightmare, and Killer constantly teases him/messes with him both during work and outside of work.

Barista!Killer takes orders and flirts with Cross, writing innuendos on Cross's cups/orders as well as his phone number. He puts little hearts around the name 'Criss Cross' or a big X surrounded by little x's and o's. 

**More flirting thread:** <https://twitter.com/skumhuu/status/1350979951630151680?s=20>

Killer always writes flirty puns on Cross's cups and then one day Cross writes, 'Olive you' on a little finger sandwich order for Killer, and he adds a bunch of olives to Killer's sandwich. It's meant to be revenge but it's a direct hit to Killer's heart, and Killer blushes because Cross knows his favorite sandwich order by heart and he knows that Killer doesn't like olives AND the pun is so cute and dumb and romantically cheesy yet he's blushing like a schoolgirl being noticed by her crush.

Cross is all smug with his 'revenge' until he hears Killer go "oh" all soft like and he looks up and Killer's blushing and now Cross is blushing and they're both standing there like dumbass as Cross stutters over an apology for whatever he did to make that happen.

Killer then chuckles and thanks him for the sandwich, flicking an olive at his skull. He flirts much more after that.


End file.
